Friendly Support
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Behind the Scenes from episode 172. Izuru's friend, Zelina, sticks up for him when the men talk behind his back. one-shot. NOT a yaoi.


_'Behind the Scenes' moment from episode 172 "Kibune Goes to War! The Violent Wind That Rages". I'm using a character I created Zelina Sanchaze. Any fic I write dealing with Izuru, she probably will be in it. In most stories featuring Zelina, she will be Izuru's love interest. In this one-shot, they are only friends. Nothing more, nothing less._

* * *

><p><strong>Friendly Support<strong>

With the training exercises completed for the day, the men of Squad 3 were washing the sweat off their faces. The training they had to endure was nothing like they ever done before. It was a hell of a lot better than chasing down cats or other simple tasks throughout the Seireitei. At least now they felt better from dealing with painting the Squad 12's walls unlike the other half of the Squad who had to do that task. As the men washed up, a conversation began.

"Captain Amagai's fighting tactics is nothing like this Squad has ever seen," one of the men started. He had short dark hair and eyes but he wasn't very tall, a little shorter than the Lieutenant. "At first I was sceptical in the exercise."

"I know what you mean," another agreed. He was a big on the big side and was taller than his friend. He also lacked in hair but had dark eyes. "I don't think Captain Ichimaru ever used training techniques like that."

"It made me realize just how powerful our Squad can really be when we all work together as a group." The first man lifted his arm, showing his fist in admiration.

"Yeah," the bigger man grinned. "Captain Amagai isn't bad. I like his style."

"Third Seat Kibune too! From the way I see it, Third Seat Kibune is a lot more experienced than Lieutenant Kira."

"Maybe in the near future we could be dealing with a change in Lieutenant's position?"

Over nearby a building, Izuru was listening to the men and his heart sank. They were right. Kibune was better than him. But it wasn't fair of the men to speak so casually when they could be heard. He was about to step out of the shadows when he looked over to the other side of the men and saw the one woman he could always depend on. She was known as Zelina Sanchaze and if not for her, he would have been completely lost these last few months. Izuru was just about to turn when Zelina stepped out of the shadows, upset.

"How dare you guys speak about our Lieutenant like that!" she snapped, her purple hair waving in the gentle breeze. Normally her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye, but currently she had it lying against her back. She was in the second half of the group who were painting Squad 12 barracks for the day. She, along with the rest of those who painted, was going to be training with Amagai tomorrow.

The men around the washing basin snapped around to see the woman and instantly regretted speaking so improperly. She had no seated position but she was often feared by many of her squad for the simple fact she took no crap from anyone.

"Zelina!" the bigger one started. He opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Don't!" she growled. "I don't want to hear it. You guys are very rude and inconsiderate. Lieutenant Kira has done his best to keep us together as a group and yet here you guys are, insulting him, thinking Third Seat Kibune would make a better Lietuenant."

"Zelina, you weren't out there today," someone else started. He was a bit tall and lean with light brown hair and green eyes. "You didn't see how easily Third Seat Kibune was able to pull us together out there. It was amazing."

Zelina's eyes narrowed as she balled up her fist and marched over to the man. Before giving the man a chance to do anything, she immediately swung her fist, giving him an upper cut in the face, knocking the man to the ground.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she hissed, not fazed by the hit.

Two other men rush over to the fallen man's side. "Tenkai, you all right?" one asked.

Tenkai slightly sat up, brushing the blood off the side of his lip. He did not expect Zelina to do that, not with Third Seat Kibune probably watching from somewhere. Kibune was very observant with those around him. "You have one wicked punch," he stated.

"Don't try changing the subject," she argued. Her hands were on her hips and anyone could see she was fuming. "Do you guys have any idea what our Lieutenant had to go through? When Gin Ichimaru abandoned his post by betraying us, he broke something that is very hard to mend. How would you guys feel if Ichimaru had pinned you against your best friend from another Squad?"

All heads lowered in shame. She was right. Tenkai even suddenly felt a little stupid.

For several minutes there was silence. She snorted. "Ya, I thought that's what you would think. You would be as heart broken as what our Lieutenant feels. So the next time you go around mouthing off in who is better, just try and remember what Lieutenant Kira had to go through. And another thing, Third Seat Kibune never had to deal with betrayal like we had to deal with. He's a free spirited man who has been around more than we could ever imagine."

Satisfied in saying her peace, Zelina turned away, leaving the courtyard. She was going to report this. It wasn't fair to Izuru to be treated so unfairly. Not knowing, she was actually being watched by the man who admired her and had admired her since she was assigned to the Squad.

Izuru was baffled by her outburst. She was always sticking up for him. But of course it amazed him even more to watch her punch one of the men.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she, Lieutenant Kira?"

Izuru quickly turned to see Kibune standing directly behind him. "Third Seat Kibune!" he gasped. Izuru's eyes widened. The man witnessed his friend punch another member. This wasn't good.

Kibune saw Izuru's immediate fear for his friend. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to report her, if that's what you're thinking. I think it's admirable she was sticking up for you. I've already been told she can be quite direct."

Izuru gave a nervous chuckle. "That's what Captain Ichimaru liked most about her. He often thought perhaps she would belong in Squad 11, but she's not really the type who likes to go in head strong into a fight."

"You shouldn't take what they say about you so literally," Kibune said, changing the subject. "I have no plans in taking your position. And I don't think our Captain has plans for that either or you would have been replaced already. Besides your friend, I think, has just put a pretty good dent into those men."

Kibune placed a hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Why don't you just go and relax a little. Tomorrow we'll need to take the other half the Squad and put them through the same training as today. Perhaps then your friend will think differently."

Removing his hand, Kibune stepped away from Izuru, going around him before walking out into the open where immediately Tenkai was reporting Zelina's uncalled for attack. Kibune held up his hand to silent Tenkai.

"I'm already aware of what she did and quite frankly, I don't blame her. You should know better than to talk about our Lieutenant behind his back."

Izuru decided to step out of the shadows as well, showing on his face that he heard what the men said about him. Kibune looked over to the man, giving him a nod. "Listen up men!" Kibune announced. "We have all had a very productive day, so as a treat, Captain Amagai has allowed you all to take the rest of the day off. Enjoy it men. You deserve it."

He turned away from the men, intending to go inside. He wanted to keep his eyes peeled on Zelina. Where was she heading to and why? Was she going to head back to her room or to her post? What did Zelina have plan? Kibune was very interested in her. She often stood out from the others and didn't have problems in speaking her mind.

* * *

><p>Zelina was still very upset when she knocked on Captain Amagai's door. She waited on the other side until she hear his voice to enter. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.<p>

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Captain Amagai," she started, entering.

Amagai looked up from his paperwork to see one of his subordinates. He had seen her many times since becoming Captain, but never actually spoke with her. He really didn't speak with many of the women in the Squad. It wasn't because he thought women didn't belong on the battlefield, it was he was just more comfortable around men than women. Perhaps it was just because he knew how to relate to the men better.

As Amagai continued to look at Zelina, he remembered Kibune speaking about her before and even as far as to show him a photo of the woman. "Zelina is it?" Amagai asked, remembering Kibune's words about her.

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Zelina Sanchaze."

"What can I do for you?" he asked, giving her his full attention.

"Sir, I need to place in a concern," she answered.

He blinked. "Oh? Concern for what?" he asked, now confused. Why would she need to voice a concern and to whom?

She further walked into the room, only stopping when she reached his desk. To her it felt very eerie seeing another man behind the desk as her Captain. She was still so used to seeing Gin Ichimaru, always giving her the mocking grin. She shook her thoughts.

"It's the men, sir," she explained. "I just caught them talking how they feel Third Seat Kibune is better than Lieutenant Kira and quite frankly sir, I don't like it. Lieutenant Kira is a great Lieutenant and he led our Squad after our former Captain's betrayal until you came along. And I just wish to give my concern about the matter that it's not fair. Lieutenant Kira actually overheard the men." In private, Zelina knew she could call her friend by his given name, but when speaking of him in a formal manner, it was appropriate to call him by rank.

Amagai leaned back in his seat, folding his hands together, thinking over what she just said. Zelina watched the Captain with intensity, letting him know she wasn't going to take crap like that from people. She would defend her friends.

"And sir," she continued after a few moments of silent. "I punched one of the men for their comment. I know it wasn't right of me, but Captain it just pisses me off when someone speaks so inconsiderately of my friends."

Amagai sighed, that was the one action he was afraid of hearing. "How badly wounded is he?"

"Not bad, only a cut on the lip, nothing really that harmless. Heck falling down stairs can cause that. No offense, but sometimes you men can accidentally cut yourselves when shaving."

Amagai quietly chuckled to himself. That was true, which was why he opt to keeping a stubble instead of clean shave like most of the other men. "And what was said that caused you to act so inappropriately?"

Zelina had her hands clasped behind her back the entire time as she spoke to the Captain, but now she was beginning to lose her patients with him. But she couldn't blame him for all the questions. "Constantly praising Third Seat Kibune full well knowing you two have worked together for years and have seen more than what many Soul Reapers will ever see in a life time. It wasn't fair to compare his experience to Lieutenant Kira's who is still quite young compared to others."

"So you were protecting Izuru's honor?" he asked, finally understanding.

Zelina nodded. "As Captain Ukitake once said. There are two battles fought. Ones to protect those around you and ones to protect honor."

"How long have you know Izuru?" he suddenly asked, leaning forward, resting his hands on the desk, but were still linked together.

Zelina was taken aback by the question. She was not expecting to speak of her relationship with the man. "We went through the academy together, though he graduated a year before I did. It was because of him of how I was convinced to join the Academy after he had saved my life once during his first year. His tenacity and determination, is what got him to where he is now, going from Squad 5 to 4 and then finally ending up here in Squad 3 as Lieutenant."

"Yes, I know of his history in being in two other Squads. And that he's only been a Soul Reaper for less than 50 years. And from what you tell me, you're in the same boat."

"I don't hide the fact that I don't have as much experience as others in the Squad or even yourself sir. But experience shouldn't be the topic. Captain Hitsugaya is younger than me and he's a Captain and became one immediately upon graduating. No one in the history of Soul Reapers has ever made that achievement."

Amagai went silent again, taking in everything she explained. She was making many valid points. It wasn't fair to Izuru to be talked down by his fellow comrades who he led up until now. And experience really meant nothing. There were many Soul Reapers throughout the Seireitei who had more experience than even Amagai and yet, he was the one who was chosen to take the Captain's exam and become Captain.

His thoughts were interrupted from a knock at the door. He had a feeling he knew who it was. Once telling the person to come in, he saw he was correct. It was Kibune going to see him. Seeing the man look at Zelina, Amagai had a feeling Kibune wanted to discuss Zelina's actions to the men.

"Third Seat Kibune," Amagai started. "I take it you witnessed Zelina's actions. What is your take on the matter?"

Kibune was a little stunned with the question. He had no idea Zelina went straight to Amagai, reporting her insubordination and outburst to the rest of the men.

"Captain Amagai, what I witnessed was one of your officers standing up for her Lieutenant, her superior, while the other men were degrading him, which is more of insubordination than hitting a fellow officer. In my opinion, he probably deserved the hit. He kept bragging how I'm better than the Lieutenant, which is very disrespectful."

Amagai nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll speak with everyone before handing down assignments. Zelina you weren't on the training exercise today were you?"

Zelina shook her head. "No, sir. I was with the rest of the Squad painting the Squad 12 barracks today."

Amagai smiled. "Tomorrow, you'll be training with me and Kibune. Thank you Zelina for your report. You are dismissed."

Zelina unfolded her hands; grateful she wasn't going to be punished. "Thank you Captain Amagai. I look forward in training with you tomorrow." She gave him a respectful bow, before turning to leave, missing the exchange glances between Third Seat and Captain. If only she knew those two would later betray the Soul Society as well.


End file.
